


P.O.S - Futaba's Happiness

by Hypnofeet



Series: Persona One Shots [112]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Futaba Sakura & Shadow Naoto?Written by myself this time around.In this One Shot, Futaba awakens in a strange place, hooked up to wires and some devices hanging above her.





	P.O.S - Futaba's Happiness

Futaba woke up in a mysterious lab, various wires on her body reading her pulse and a helmet and goggles are above her. She's strapped to a bed as she looks around weakly. As she sees the wires on her body, she shakes, panting.  
“Wh-What?!” She panicked, breathing quickly. “H-Help!”  
She shook more when someone entered the room. They were wearing a long lab coat, revealing themselves to be Shadow Naoto.  
“Relax my dear.” Shadow Naoto spoke softly.  
“W-Who are you...?” Futaba asked.  
“I am Shadow Naoto.” Shadow Naoto greeted with a bow. “You don’t recognise me?”  
Futaba looked at her, seeing someone like her on a news report at one time.  
“I... I think so. You were... A detective I think.” She said.  
“How are you feeling?” Shadow Naoto asked. “Feeling better?”  
“Weak. What's... Going on?” Futaba questioned more.  
“Your body is healing...” She explained. “The machines help show you what you want to see.”  
“Wh-What do you mean?” She asked.  
“A perfect world, where everything is fine.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“... I... I want to go.” Futaba looked down, trying to move.  
“Relax. You still need time to heal.” Shadow Naoto held her down.  
She moved her hand against Futaba’s cheek, though her hand felt strange.  
“H-Huh?” Futaba shook in fright. “D-Don’t! Let me go!”  
“Oh Futaba... You must calm down.” Shadow Naoto grinned a little.  
Futaba tried moving, groaning in pain.  
“Help! Help!” Futaba yelled in fright. “Wh-Where the hell am I?”  
“Don't struggle. I restrained you for a reason.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“L-Let me go! Please!” Futaba begged, sweating.  
“No.” Shadow Naoto refused. “You may not remember these past few days but you have been here under my care as my experiment.”  
Futaba was breathing heavily, panting.  
“I... I need to be with my friends!” Futaba begged.  
Shadow Naoto sighed, looking at her.  
“The world as you know it is gone.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“I don’t believe you!” Futaba cried out.  
“Do or don’t, it does not bother me.” She sighed.  
Shadow Naoto then opened a window, revealing a massive green landscape with small town, various buildings and crops.  
“H-Huh...? What is...?” Futaba asked.  
“You are currently in my own man made town I like to call... Freedom.” Shadow Naoto replied. “Away from all the worries and problems of the outside world.  
Futaba gasped. What did she mean by the outside world?  
“Am I... On a different planet?” Futaba questioned.  
“Close. The TV World, a realm of us Shadows.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“S-Shadows!?” Futaba panted and shook more.  
“Let me explain, a few days back, you showed up here, in a... Zombie-like state. Exhausted, dehydrated and slightly mindless.” Shadow Naoto explained. “And you have been a danger to those in this world.”  
“Wh-What!?” Futaba screamed.  
“I've been your... Healer.” Shadow Naoto confessed. “I had to make sure you didn’t hurt anyone, and the goggles you see above help control you.”  
Futaba blinked, trying to remember, though she couldn’t. She stopped screaming and panting in panic, only sweating.  
“These wires read your vitals, and the helmet and goggles were to keep you calm of your worries and fears.” Shadow Naoto concluded.  
She looked up at the devices confused.  
“I... My worries and fears?” Futaba was a little interested. “Those devices can... They can get rid of them.”  
“Of course, I am an inventor after all.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“I though you were a detective!” Futaba protested.  
“My other self is, yes.” Shadow Naoto smiled more.  
Futaba looked up at the devices. Deep down inside her, she wished to live in a world without any fears or worries she had to experience everyday.  
“Can I... Wear them?” Futaba asked nervously.  
“Oh?” Shadow Naoto tilted her head. “You actually want them?”  
Futaba nodded slightly.  
“Only if you promise not to attack me and listen to what I have to say.” Shadow Naoto chuckled a little.  
“D-Deal!” Futaba immediately replied. “Anything to be happy!”  
Shadow Naoto smirked as she lowered the goggles and helmet onto Futaba’s eyes and face as she shook a little. Shadow Naoto freed her from her restraints as Futaba stayed laid down.  
“How do you feel?” She asked.  
“I... Feel happy.” Futaba smiled.  
“That all?” Shadow Naoto asked. “Nothing to confess.”  
“Nuh uh, Mistress.” Futaba shook her head before sitting up. “Wait! Wh-What did I...?”  
“A side effect, don’t worry about it.” Shadow Naoto assured her. “Now stand up.”  
Futaba felt herself stand up to her feet, still wearing the devices. Futaba was in shock, though still happy.  
“I told you to listen to me my dear.” Shadow Naoto grinned, stroking Futaba’s cheek. “Still happy?”  
“I am, Mistress.” Futaba nodded.  
She felt her hand grabbed by Shadow Naoto.  
“Come now Futaba. Let’s go see the world I have created for us.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“Yes Mistress.” Futaba replied as they walked towards the exit.


End file.
